1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child's safety seat for use in automobiles. The seat is provided with a chair type safety seat body formed by a resin molding. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly construction for a child's safety seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A child's safety seat for use in automobiles is adapted to be firmly fixed on the seat of an automobile by utilizing the seat belt furnished in the automobile. Therefore, the baby's or child's body firmly held by this child's safety seat for use in automobiles will remain in the fixed position when the automobile is quickly braked or is going around a sharp curve or even when the automobile is involved in a collision accident; thus, such child's safety seat is desirable from the standpoint of safety.
Such child's safety seats for use in automobiles are often provided with a chair type safety seat body obtained by a resin molding. Usually, this safety seat body comprises a seat portion, a backrest portion, and a pair of lateral wall members rising upward and forward respectively from the sides of the seat and backrest portions. Such safety seat body usually is covered by a fabric applied thereto directly or on a suitable intermediate cushion material.
The pair of lateral wall portions for safety seat bodies as described above, is sometimes shaped to form armrests. In other cases, the lateral walls are shaped as guards for protecting the head of a baby or child sitting on the safety seat. When the lateral wall portions serve as armrests they must have a predetermined width. The portion of any lateral wall serving as a head guard must have a smooth finish especially at any projecting end thereof. Hence, such end must have a predetermined width.
In the safety seat body obtained by a resin molding, as described above, when the free end of each lateral wall portion must have a predetermined width, a method might be contemplated of increasing the thickness of each lateral wall, particularly the portion adjacent the free end. However, such method is not preferable as it requires a large amount of resin material, not only adding to the weight of the safety seat but also requiring substantial time in setting or curing the resin while involving the problem of undesirable deformations following the setting of the resin.
Thus, to obtain a predetermined width as described above, outwardly turning back the free end portion of each lateral wall to form a U-shaped cross section might be contemplated as a preferable method. More particularly, the idea is to bring about a predetermined width by means of the turned-back free end portion of the lateral walls. In this case, the lateral wall portion can be formed of resin to have a substantially constant wall thickness.
The turned-back portion described above, which is shaped to have a rearwardly or downwardly opened section, has its terminal end positioned short of the rear end of each lateral wall. As a result, the opposite outer lateral surfaces of the safety seat body have stepped sections formed by the turned-back portions, a fact which is not undesirable in terms of external appearance. However, clearances in such stepped sections, or more concretely clearances defined in the terminal end edges of the turned-back portions and between the terminal end edges thereof and the main portions of the lateral wall portions sometimes cause an injury.